


Gone are days of blue

by applesaucedinosaur



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesaucedinosaur/pseuds/applesaucedinosaur
Summary: Max sacrifices Chloe and is forced to live with the guilt of playing a part in her best friends death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and my first fanfiction ever so bear with me. It may turn into something more or I may just stop with this short drabble type thing. Just let me know what you think and just keep in mind that this is all new for me lol. Also I've no clue where I was going with this to begin with. Um ... Have a great day!

I attended Chloe’s funeral today. Joyce and David were distraught. I wanted to appear strong for them but guilt has eaten away at my sanity since I sacrificed their daughter. I watched her die again and again. I saved her life again and again. All, only to have her die where it all began. It seemed I was given these powers for a purpose, but I was just too much of a fuck-up to ever get it right. She died feeling alone and broken. She felt no one truly cared for her. She had lost everything she loved- her father died in a car wreck, her best friend moved away and never spoke to her again, and her new best friend was murdered at the hands of that sick bastard Jefferson and his puppet. She didn’t deserve any of these things. I caused her so much pain and then let her die. I wonder if, had I only tried harder, I could’ve saved Chloe and the town. Maybe there was a timeline where everything was right. I want to go to that timeline, but I can’t. After sacrificing Chloe, the powers just went away. Maybe the universe was tired of me fucking with the fabric of space and time. I doubt I’ll every truly know. I’m just left with my own thoughts to fill in the holes in my fucked-up reality. I fear telling anyone. They’ll just think I’m as crazy as Nathan. Maybe even crazier. Maybe I am. I wonder, if I did tell Kate or Warren, if they would believe me. They are both great friends. They both attended the funeral with me. Kate keeps asking if I want to talk about it over tea. I do, but I know I shouldn’t tell her everything, and I’m not sure if I’m ready to talk about anything anyway. She’s been so sweet to me and I hate rejecting her kindness. It’s wrong, especially knowing the dark place she’s been in. She wants to be here for me like no one was for her-at least in this timeline I mean. And Warren has been trying to get me to hang out with him, see a movie at the drive in. I didn’t really want to in the previous timeline and I definitely don’t feel up to it in this one. He’s a good friend but I can’t deal with his obvious crush in the state I’m in. Victoria was also there… I honestly have no clue why. She gave Joyce, David, and I her condolences and she looked as though so truly felt sorry. I think maybe feels guilty. Nathan was her best friend after all. Maybe she thinks she could’ve helped him more or at least kept him from becoming Jefferson’s pet. She took down Kate’s video and has been less rude to everyone since… That’s what makes me think she feels guilty. I don’t want to take pictures today or maybe ever again. I just realized I don’t even have William’s camera in this timeline. Chloe never gave it to me here. Wowsers. I think I should let my brain rest. I can’t think about her right now. I need to try and move on… but how? She was my best friend…maybe even more. I loved her. I killed her…

I put my journal down and clench my fists. I shove them into my eyes refusing to cry right now. I know everyone says writing out your feelings is healthy but it just hurts so much. It hurts to think all these thoughts going through my head. The headache resonating in my skull doesn’t help either. I run my hand under my nose fearing that it’s bleeding again. It is. I shouldn’t be surprised. It happens often now. I reach over to my nightstand for some tissue. As I hold it to my nose I glance around my messy room. It hasn’t been cleaned in quite some time. Lisa has felt the full force of my neglect and has withered. Just another name to add to the list of those I’ve killed. A small strangled noise exits my throat. It was meant to be a laugh at my own morbid humor. I suddenly realize how thirsty I am. Lisa was thirsty and I didn’t give her drink, so why do I deserve any? I should tell myself to stop thinking these thoughts. Instead of doing so, I simply stand up from my bed feeling my joints crack and pop with my movement. I wonder how long I’d been sitting there. I lift my phone from the nightstand to check the time: 11:23 pm. I decide I might as well shower since I’m up and in need of water anyway. I should take more concern in my hygiene. I can’t just laze around in a mess forever. No matter how pleasant it may sound.  
After my shower, I headed down the corridor back to my fortress of solitude only to be startled by what sound like screaming coming from Kate’s room. Fear struck every fiber of my being and I bolted to her door fearing the worst. I knocked on the door with enough force I was sure my knuckles would be bruised in the morning. The door was flung open and I was met with the frightened face of the small Christian. 

“Oh Max! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I know its late and you were prob-”

“What happened, Kate?” The fear in voice was evident and she looked deeply apologetic.

“I-I…” she looked down at the floor blushing profusely “saw a spider.” She mumbles her sentence and I realize how adorable she is. I can’t stop myself from laughing at the poor girl.  
She looks at me as if she’s deeply embarrassed but a smile is quickly brought to her face and she begins to laugh along with me. 

“I really am that sorry I worried you, Max. But I am glad to see that smile on your face again.” She looks up at me with joy in her eyes.  
Suddenly the door to my right opens with a disheveled Victoria Chase stalking our way.

“What the hell is going on out here?” So much for the “guilty” Victoria Chase.


End file.
